


Love Songs Never Out Of Date

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/F, Inspired by Music, Movie Night, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rain, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Love Songs Never Out Of Date

Elena brushed at her eyes with her fingers, then grabbed a tissue from the table and blew her nose with all the dignity she could muster.

"_Old Yeller_," she said, her voice catching. "The ending always gets to me. When he has to...to..." She groaned, unable to finish. "I still have the book my dad gave me and there's big tear splotches on the pages."

"Oh, stop! I can't take this anymore!" Theresa cried, waving her hand, fresh tears filling her own eyes. "Any animal story does it to me. _Lassie_ was the worst." She drew a breath. "Oh, I got another one. That dolphin-"

"_Flipper_?"

"Oh, Flipper! Even he got to me. Then that movie with the dogs and the cat going across the country to find their owners. Serious weeping after that one."

"And those phone-company commercials," Elena added. "Where the son calls his mother and...oh, you know." This tortuous game of comparing what made them cry had started with a look-over of Theresa's notebook of newest lyrics, some rather emotional, and now they couldn't stop.

"Greeting-card commercials are much worse," Theresa countered, dabbing at her nose with a tissue. "Especially the one with the girl and her grandfather."

"How about _It's A Wonderful Life_? At the end? Five hankies, at least. Every year I watch it, and I need a year to recover."

"_Casablanca_. When they say goodbye at the airport. Don't you just want to slap Ingrid Bergman silly?"

"The Olympics when they play the national anthem at the medal ceremony and the flag goes up." Elena leaned back in her seat and flung out her arms. "Build an ark, Noah, and open the floodgates."

Theresa held her hand up and shook her head, fighting back another bout of tears. "The- the Road Runner," she said in between two hiccups.

Elena straightened and looked at her friend in bewilderment. A laugh burst from her lips. "What?"

"You know, Road Runner. _Looney Tunes_? Beep-beep?"

"The Road Runner makes you cry? How can the Road Runner make you cry?"

Theresa sniffled. "Well, he's got such a miserable life, living out in the desert, coyote chasing after him all the time. And there's no Mrs. Road Runner, is there? I mean, who'd be there to mourn if that anvil really did fall on his head? Or if the dynamite went off at the right time?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, then burst out into gales of laughter, their hysterics causing another round of tears. Elena laughed until her sides ached, until she couldn't catch her breath and her cheeks hurt. And then she looked at Theresa and the hysterics started all over again.

Theresa hiccupped, then covered her face with her hands. "I'm a sap," she mumbled through her fingers.

"_You_ are? What about me?" Elena picked up the notebook to the open pages it'd been left at, one of the few sheafs of paper in the vicinity not tear-drenched. "You knew how I'd react to these. You are so manipulative, it's pitiful."

The other woman uncovered her face and blew her nose one last time. "That's why you're my perfect audience," she said half-smugly.

They both knew this to be the truth. Theresa believed in having someone to bounce ideas off of, and Elena, when she could, was perfect. Having somebody who knew the way you worked, who knew when a line was right, or even occasionally disagree or ask, _Wait a minute, explain what you meant by that._

Elena smirked and gave her eyes a final wipe. "You're gonna pay for this, Sokryka." Theresa patted her notebook in satisfaction and helped gather the crumple of tissues on the table.

"Long as everyone likes them much as you do-"

"You always say that!" The younger woman threw her hands up in defeat and one last hiccup. "Trust me, they will."

Wet splatters sounded on the window outside, and Elena got up from her seat to have a look. "How the-?" The sky had been the same shade of crayon blue all morning, so this was definitely new. "Oh, crying out loud," she said, pressing her nose to the cooling pane.

"What?" Theresa wiped her eyes, stood as well, and laid light fingertips on her friend's shoulder.

The other woman made a show of pointing out the window with a, "That. Like I can get to the bus stop in a downpour."

Theresa tilted her head. "That's not really a downpour, more of a...drizzle."

"A spit," Elena countered, "but still."

"You could always...run between the drops," Theresa giggled.

"They're too close together," the younger woman groaned in mock despair.

"You're a goof."

Elena turned back from the window, the smile on her face slightly waned. "Yep, that's me."

Theresa slid her arms down to her friend's waist as she thought of what that meant. "Are you OK, girl?"

Elena rubbed her now-red nose and sighed. "Not anymore. Geez, I'm going to hate having to go back- especially when I haven't seen you in ages."

Theresa gave a little squeeze. "Hey, you got to have your own life too."

"I know, it's just..." She left ten little fingerprints on the window as she turned to the pane again, peering to however many blocks away the bus stop was. Elena didn't necessarily have to finish that sentence, the last couple of years had taught them enough about how much seperation hurt.

Theresa stepped back to the table where the notebook still laid open. When Elena turned around again, she was presented with a lavender-lined page, the other woman's neat and precise handwriting of lyrics covering it.

"Oh..." Her hands rose to cover her mouth. "Aw, Theresa, I couldn't-"

The older woman shrugged. "Whatever I write out once, I can write again. Besides..." She gently held onto her friend's wrist and laid the paper in her hand. "I know you'd want a part of me with you."

Slowly Elena lowered her other hand so her fingertips traced the blue-black words. She knew about the many things in Theresa's life that meant a lot to her, her gift for words being very near the top of the list. So for her to give away something like this, and with the reason she gave-

Elena felt the sincere smile bloom back to her lips before she carefully folded the page at perfect corners, and slid it into her pocket.

"Thank you," she said, resting a hand on Theresa's shoulder and leaning in to kiss her cheek. As she slung her purse over her own shoulder, she could see Theresa's own mouth with the sweet little smile she loved so much.

Theresa knew what Elena was looking at, knew that she loved it, which truly warmed her own heart. She slid a soft hand under her friend's chin, gazing at her favorite pair of dark eyes in the world.

"Here's lookin' at you, kid."


End file.
